A portable handy terminal is well known as an optical information reader which reads information codes such as bar codes, etc. marked on products or packing boxes, etc. in a factory, a warehouse, etc. (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-088952).
The handy terminal reads the information codes by emitting laser light and scanning the bar codes, etc. by the laser light. The reading data in which the read information codes are decoded is transmitted to a host computer (server), and by collating database, etc. in the host computer, the corresponding data is returned to the handy terminal.
However, right after the handy terminal is purchased, an application program in accordance with a user's purpose of use is not available in the handy terminal and the host computer. Therefore, it has been required to develop both of an application program for the handy terminal and an application program for the host computer by the user in accordance with the user's purpose of use.